Voltage regulator circuits serve numerous purposes in integrated circuit devices. One such purpose can be as a regulated internal power supply voltage for sections of the integrated circuit device. For example, a voltage regulator may be used to supply a power supply voltage to a memory cell array within a memory device, such as a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) or static RAM (SRAM). Many types of voltage regulators currently exist.
A replica biased voltage regulator represents one type of voltage regulator where a voltage established in one portion of a circuit (e.g., one leg) is replicated, typically by larger sized devices, to present an output voltage to a load. The output voltage is regulated by having it track the replica voltage as close as possible. Many replica biased voltage regulators use active (dynamic) line regulation and passive (static) load regulation. Although such approaches may achieve a relatively good high frequency transient response, they often do so at the expense of poor DC load regulation.